What If
by Rorania
Summary: Summary: What if Rogue had tried to stop John from leaving that day in Alkali Lake. Would it make a difference? Would he listen? RoguePyro angstfluff.[Oneshot]


Here is my one-shot. I'm working on a continuation of this, which will be set five years later, also RoguePyro. First time writing X-Men fiction and I don't know shiz about avionics, so bear with me ;P

Summary: What if Rogue had tried to stop John from leaving that day in Alkali Lake. Would it make a difference? Would he listen? RoguePyro angst/fluff.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

----------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

---------------------------------

------------------------

---------------

"_Do you always do what you're told?"_ _John fixed his jacket, giving the pair one last look. Seeing Rogue glance back at Bobby, he shook his head and started down the ramp of the X-Jet._

Rogue saw this and made a split decision. She ran after him.

"John."

He stopped and turned as Rogue stepped off the last rung stepping a few steps closer.

"Where are ya going?" she asked.

John looked away. "You know what," he started. "I'm not like you guys."

She frowned. "That's not true." Somehow, she knew he wasn't simply planning on joining the festivities inside the base.

Glancing at her briefly he added, "What do you care? You have Bobby."

Marie's gaze hardened and she stepped up to him. He looked up as she stood foot to foot with him.

"I don't have _anything_. I could kill you an' him without even trying. Without wanting to. You can control yours. _You_ have a _choice,_" she bit out. He held her gaze, fuming himself. She ignored it. A thought came to her and she looked away. "Is it because of me?"

John snorted taking a step back. "God, you think everything's about you."

Rogue cut him off. "No, John. You're my friend. Ah' least, I think ya are."

He met her stare evenly. "You can't have both," he said quietly. At her look of confusion, he continued. "Fire and ice, don't mix."

Comprehension dawned on her, and he saw it.

"This is about Bobby?"

John worked his jaw. "No. It's about me."

Rogue stepped quickly towards him. Directly in front of him, she lifted a hand. Hesitating, she glanced down at it, still gloved and harmless. He glanced at it too. Her hand resumed as she met his gaze.

"It is about you," she agreed quietly, cupping his cheek. "Ya've been so distant lately. You're in my head and I can understand why but…" She glanced down at his chest. Flicking her gaze back up, she met his gaze, somehow more intense now with something… "If you leave…you'll be abandoning us. I won't stop ya if it's what ya really want, but…" Taking a breath, she continued, "I want ya to know that I'll _never_ abandon you."

His face didn't soften necessarily, but his gaze faltered and searched hers. Her words mirrored his fears. He knew she absorbed them in Boston and thus he couldn't lie to her.

Rogue bit her lip. She could see she was reaching him. This was John. He wasn't evil, he was confused. He was her friend.

"Come on, everything's so gloom and doom lately. We can hang out, just the two of us, once we get back," she cajoled with a small smile.

John turned his head looking down, and her hand fell away. She crossed her arms, growing serious again.

"I'd miss you," she said softly.

He didn't look up.

"Who'd keep Bobby in line if ya weren't there," she continued. "Ya said you two don't mix but ya can't have ice without fire. You two are my balance and I need ya just as much as I need him."

He still didn't look up, but he stopped fidgeting. She took a tentative step towards him, her arms unfolding. Rogue stepped up to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him in a loose hug, keeping her exposed neck and ear carefully away from his.

Rogue held him like that a very long moment. So long, she was ready to pull away, when she felt his muscles contract as he lifted his arms to encircle her. He pressed his chin to her shoulder, and hugged her tight.

As Rogue, released her pent-up breath and laid her cheek across his cloth covered shoulder, cool blue eyes watched them from the top of the X-Jet ramp. Looking down and away, Bobby turned and headed back into the jet.

After several long moments, the two mutants pulled back just enough to meet each other's gazes.

Rogue gave him a half-smile. "Does this…?"

John finally gave in, giving her a half-smirk and nodding. "Yeah… I'll stay."

Rogue released her breath with a whoosh. She laughed and he smiled. Looking up at him she simply said, "Thank you."

John shook his head. "Don't thank me yet. I'm sure I'll give you more than enough reason to regret it," he finished with a smirk.

Rogue made to slap him in the arm playfully, but a terrible pain shot through her cranium. John grabbed his head as well and they sank to the ground.

"What's happening?" she groaned.

"I don't know," he gasped back.

The excruciating pain continued for several minutes, to the point where Rogue was sure she would pass out. Suddenly, when her vision started to go black, it stopped. Gasping, she slowly opened her eyes, seeing John do the same.

Heaving in deep gulps of air, John scooted towards her.

"Are…you…alright?"

She nodded, but grimaced as she sat up. Her head felt heavy.

"Rogue! Guys, look!" Bobby shouted from the jet.

Rogue and John looked at each other, eyes wide, before scrambling to their feet and took off towards the ramp. Inside, Bobby pointed out the front of the jet. Rogue stumbled, John catching her and righting her from behind as they watched in horror as the dam's cement barricade started to break.

"Oh, God." John gulped.

"We need ta get ta higher ground," Rogue said, striding forward and sitting in the seat usually reserved for Cyclops or Storm.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "This area's going to be underwater soon."

"Yeah, so we should get out of here," Bobby said. "Leave the jet. We don't know what we're doing."

Rogue shot him a look. "_They_ need us. Without the jet, they'll die and what'll happen to us?" she asked.

Both boys were silent. She took this as accent.

"One of you, help me find the switches to lift off."

Bobby hesitated, so John brushed past him and took the seat next to Rogue. Searching the myriad of controls, he found what looked like the fuel and lifting off gear. The familiar sounds of the engine roaring, John nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Rogue gripped the throttle and pulled back. The X-Jet lifted slightly, startling her despite herself before dropping abruptly as her hands slipped. She started to shake.

"Rogue."

She glanced over, meeting John's gaze.

"You can do this." His eyes held conviction and confidence in her. Slowly, she turned back to the controls. Gripping them once again, she pulled back holding on this time when they lifted.

"Now turn to your right slightly," John spoke calmly, staring at the radar screen. She complied, albeit a bit sharply. "Steady. It's alright. You're doing fine, Rogue. Up a little higher."

Rogue pulled back a bit farther on the controls, gasping as they surged into the air. Bobby stepped forward and pointed to their right.

"Look, there they are!"

Rogue was gasping and shaking from the effort not to let go. She let the jet glide to the right a bit more, releasing pressure on the controls. They lost altitude quicker and quicker. Bobby and John gripped the seats bracing themselves for a rough landing. The console started beeping from their rapid descent, shutting down akin to when in stall. Rogue screamed as they landed abruptly, slamming down on the landing gears, throwing the teenagers forward.

John leapt from his seat as soon as they shuddered to a halt, comforting the distraught teen as she shook and cried. Bobby, shaken himself, stared at them in discomfort before turning to help the rest in.

"Rogue, look at me." John said gripping her shoulders.

Slowly, she acquiesced.

"You did it. You did fine. We're alright." He soothed. Turning, he pried her hands off the control where they had a death grip. As soon as they were free, he lifted her from the seat and she fell into her arms, her legs shaking too much to hold her.

John rubbed a hand down her back, murmuring calming things in her ear. The jet was filling up fast and Storm stopped before the two teens. John spotted her, keeping hold of Rogue.

"She'll be alright."

Storm nodded.

John walked her over to the seating along the wall. He sat her next to Bobby, gripping the netting along the wall. Ice met fire over her head. Both eyes were accusing, one from unnecessary familiarity and the other disgusted from their lack of it.

Though he couldn't complain, John knew he _shouldn't_ have to comfort another guy's girl. But their friend wasn't stepping up and he was damned if he'd let Rogue suffer through this alone.

Bobby was more than overwhelmed and when Rogue decided to fly the jet, all he wanted to do was run. They were teenagers, they didn't have the training for this. Loyalty towards her and the X-Men warred with his fear and instinct to survive for a second to long however before John swooped in. He wanted to grab her and run as far as he could, but he was outnumbered. And still a little hurt by what he saw take place outside the jet only moments ago.

Now watching him comfort her, he felt it twist in his gut. John was his friend. He was Rogue's friend too. He shouldn't feel this way. But now with John staring at him like that, he wondered at what he could possibly be mad at.

There was yelling though, shaking the three out of their worlds. Storm and Cyclops couldn't get the jet to start. They noticed Jean Grey was missing right before the ramp shut abruptly. Professor X was speaking then, but not as himself. Jean Grey was saying goodbye. Cyclops was shouting again.

Rogue stared in horror. They lifted off, but not of their own volition. More shouting. Water was racing towards them, they could hear it. Lifting higher, they took off. Cyclops was crying. Everyone looked aghast.

Burying her face into John's chest, Rogue tried not to cry herself. Her hand slipped out seeking to her left, slipping into Bobby's and squeezing. He squeezed back, lifting his gaze to meet John's, both saddened. Nothing seemed to matter now…

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

A/N: This isn't over. Watch for my continuation of this later on. Please Read & Review. Flames will be mocked mercilessly.


End file.
